This Love Is Ours
by Fist.Of.Fire
Summary: They were in love. But, destiny played its card and forced them apart. Now years later, Sasuke comes back to claim what was his. He'd make up for the lost time and if destiny tries to separate them again, well, this time he might as well take her with him. A love so deep and intense that no matter what, the more distance you bring in between them, the stronger their love grows.


**~ This Love Is Ours ~**

**~ Forever And Always ~**

_It's hot._ That's the first thought that comes in his mind as soon as he exists the Konoha International Airport. The hot wind slaps across his face and the sun shines brightly high up in the sky. He covers his eyes and tries to adjust them to the sudden brightness outside. He won't think for a split second before going back inside the air conditioned airport. Instead, he removes his black Ray-Ban sunglasses from his dark blue jeans' pocket and places them on his face as a measure to avoid the harsh sunlight. He holds his luggage, not much, just a suitcase and a duffel bag, and quickly starts walking towards the crowd of people who had arrived to receive their guests, family, friends or whatever.

His ebony eyes stealthily scan the crowd to find a familiar face. It shouldn't be too hard to find a loud obnoxious blond, he thinks. "The dobe's late." He mutters under his breath. He curses and out of the blue a tanned hand lands on this shoulders and the ebony-eyed man with dark raven hair rolls his eyes.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto grins, ear to ear. It had been six years since he had seen his best friend in the flesh. Naruto's excitement was evident in his eyes.

Sasuke, for once, let him have his way. He let go of his luggage and hugged Naruto. He had missed him, not that he would ever admit it. Six years, away from home, his family, his friends, his brother and of course, _her._

Naruto let go of Sasuke and looked him in the eyes and said, "Welcome back, Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke took hold of his luggage again and followed Naruto towards his car. All the while, Naruto was jabbering about this and that to which Sasuke did not pay any attention.

They placed the luggage in the back of the car. Naruto took the wheel while Sasuke sat on the passenger side.

"So, you excited?" Naruto asked, bringing his car to life and started driving.

"Hn."

"Aunt Mikoto is good. Although she has been going crazy since you told her about your arrival. Busy cleaning the whole house, your room and what not. She even went as far as to call us guys to help her out!" Naruto told him and this made Sasuke smirk. _Mom's still the same._

"Ayame-san has been torturing Itachi with all her crazy pregnancy hormones. Poor guy, I pity him." Naruto informed, not a least bit of pity in his eyes.

"He deserves that," Sasuke replied, imagining Itachi being tortured by his sister-in-law.

"Uncle Fugaku is better now. His health improved when you talked to him last time and told him your plans. He had been waiting since for you to get back. He's not as stoic as before though. He's relaxed now. The moment you took over his business, he's happy, Sasuke. He won't show it to you, but I bet he's proud of you." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes.

"It's the best if you just focus on the road, Naruto," Sasuke said, without a hint of emotion in his voice or on his face.

Later, Naruto got into talking about his friends. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and the girls, Ino, Tenten, Hinata. He didn't pay attention to any of this. In time, he'll meet them personally and they themselves can tell him what's been going on for the last six years.

Noticing his lack of attention, Naruto smiled. Sasuke was still the same. Only minding his own business and not prying unnecessarily in other people's lives. But, Naruto knew what would make Sasuke crack his mask.

"_She_ hasn't been doing that well, Teme." Naruto started.

Sasuke snapped his eyes to Naruto, his eyes glaring at him for bring _her _topic. He silently wished for Naruto to continue. She's the only person whom he broke all contacts with. These past six years he had simply isolated her from him. No news about her, her well-being, nothing. But Sasuke trusted his brother and mother for taking care of her while he was gone. Whenever they tried to tell him about her, Sasuke either stopped them or hung up the phone. That had been the deal Sasuke and Sakura had made. No contact or news about the other for six years. He had promised himself that he would stay away from her until she turned 18. He can't possibly be with her when she was just a teenage girl. He's 21 now and she'll turn 18 in 3 days. Its 23 March today.

"Does she know?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but she has a clue, I guess. Who wouldn't with Mikoto-chan going crazy all over the place. But, she hasn't said a word about you. Not even once in these past six years. I had decided to track you down and beat you into a pulp but she stopped me. I don't know, man. You better do something. She isn't the same, Sasuke. She just isn't. She only talks to Ino about you. That too when things become too much for her to handle alone. No one knows what she's thinking." Naruto finished.

"Hn."

Sasuke was worried that things might turn bad. Sakura was well aware of the relationship Sasuke and her shared, yet, such circumstances being dropped on her when she was just 12 must have taken a turn for the worse. That's why he entrusted Sakura to his brother and mother.

Sakura still doesn't know that he's back. And this time, no shit can separate them. He's back for her.

But, he knows his woman. Sakura won't back down just because of such blue circumstances. He trusts her and knows her to her core. He isn't a fool for making her his woman forever. And she understands this too. Well, now that he's back, he'll make up to her all these six years that they had been separated. He won't leave his girl again. And if this happens, he might as well take her away with him this time. He'll love her forever and always.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, 21 years old, Managing Director of Uchiha Enterprises.

Sakura Haruno, 18 years old, high school graduate and a future Med. Student.

They met when she was 12 and he was 15. She had been told about him since she was 7 and he was her prince charming. The moment he set his eyes on her, he knew, she'll be his forever. But, destiny played its cards and they were forced to separate. Sasuke promised her that he'll return for her and make it so that no one would be able to force them apart. And Sakura knew, what an Uchiha says, an Uchiha does.

* * *

**A/N:** new story! this story is set in the alternate universe with everyone grown up. no one's dead. this is pure sasuke-sakura story. lots of love, drama, and hot moments between the lovers.

please leave a review and tell me how you like it! :)


End file.
